A typical cellular telephone allows an operator to make and receive cellular phone calls through a cellular network. During such a call, the cellular telephone runs on local battery power to enable the operator to maintain the call while traveling across long distances (e.g., while traveling several miles in a vehicle through multiple cells of the cellular network).
Some cellular telephones are equipped with additional features such as a global satellite positioning (GPS) receiver, a digital camera, an electronic touch display, and so on. As a result, such cellular telephones are able to provide the operator with extra features which are common to other portable handheld devices such as a GPS locating function, the ability to take photos, text messaging, and the ability to play games, among other things.
In general, a conventional smart phone has the same handheld form factor as a simple cellular telephone. However, the smart phone allows the operator to perform certain enhanced user operations such as downloading and running user applications (or simply “user apps”), checking email, performing wireless transactions, playing music, etc.